Legacy of the Dark Saiya-Jins: Doomsday Device
by TyrantxKing
Summary: As the war between the Triad Dynasty and the Galactic Alliances settles, a peaceful calm returns to the Dormida Universe. Almost a year after his sudden disappearance, Kengeta arrives on the Umi, the planet of hybrid Saiya-Jins. His first grandchild is born, but the miracle of birth is ruined by a 3000 year old monster sealed on Umi. Lavos; the doomsday device!


Legacy of the Dark Saiya-Jins

_Doomsday Device_

The early hours of the morning had found Kengeta laying in bed, right arm propped up, and head resting in the palm of his hand. His dark black eyes had drifted about the interior of the chamber and at the end of the travel they'd fallen upon the sleeping figure next to him; she turned over and put her face into his chest, a slender arm moving beneath the cover to drape over the side of his abdomen. He stretched his left arm up, curling his fingers into the sheet and pulling it up to conceal her naked frame, admiring the smooth curves of her body as the sheet layered over her perfectly.

She was the mother to three of his children, the Queen of a hybrid race of Saiya-Jins, once his wife and now his mate. This woman was the only absolute in the Universe and to wake up to her again after their vast time apart; he felt less disturbed by the nightmare he'd just awakened from in a cold sweat. Kengeta gently brushed the fingertips of his left hand from her hip to her cheek, and then lightly combed his fingers through the length of her silky, dark hair, stroking the loose strands back into main stream. The thought of her feeling so soft and fragile brought a smirk to his lips; thinking like that is what had gotten a lot of people killed in the past… This woman was not one to be taken lightly; Kengeta knew a few Dark Saiya-Jins on Neohja who could vouch for her if his testimony wasn't enough.

On that train of thought, his mind wandered back to the war: the Triad Dynasty battling against the Galactic Alliances; the three Dark Saiya-Jins kingdoms ruling their respected quadrants of the Universe had set out to establish their full dominance and were met by various races whom opposed them; the last of the Trojans, Sceratian race of humanoid lizards and then lastly, the hybrid Saiya-Jins of Umi… It started when Kengeta requested his wife meet him on Earth, and upon being confronted by her, he surrendered his wedding band to her and announced he was fulfilling his promise to Fasha, first-crowned Princess of the Dark Saiya-Jins and his chosen mate. It was foolish—allowing himself to foolishly believe in a 3000-year-old commitment and the war that it gave rise to. The war ended in a stalemate after Kengeta and Fasha vanished in the middle of it; he'd seen all their dangerous energies bringing ruin to the entire Dormida Universe and so he abandoned it and never returned until last night.

Tylithera Ran Ketsuke-DarkBlade, his granddaughter was born last night. The half breed infant was the reunion of Kengeta's Legendary Gene and his Ultima Gene; inherited from her parents whom are brother and sister, also half breeds; Saelora passing on the Legendary Gene and Devarian offering his Ultima Gene. Tylithera's power at birth alone shook the entire planet and could be felt throughout the Southern Galaxy… but when she gets older and that power matures it'll destroy her imperfect body which is the very reason Kengeta returned. He couldn't allow his only grandchild to die; one, her power would be released in a torrential force that'd obliterate the most Universe and two, he wanted to believe that she could lead the Dark Saiya-Jins into dominating the whole Universe by taking over the Northern Quadrant—he truly desired to witness the end of the Saiya-Jins on planet Earth and maybe turn that world into the planet Tylithera established her kingdom and ruled the North Galaxy from.

Kengeta was snapped from his thoughts as Saphyria's small digits tickled the left side of his abdomen; his head lifted, ebony eyes discovering the silver orbs staring at him intently. "It's still early," he told his mate before she could ask. He leaned forward, brushing his nose along side hers and offering her soft, peach lips a morning kiss, a familiar sense of satisfaction washing through him.

Saphyria's lips curled wide into a smile at the feel of her lover's own, she returned the small kiss, lifting enough to lay her torso over his, and put Kengeta back down in the bed. "What were you thinking about; you had that look of 'Universal Domination' on your face." She chuckled, brought her right arm up to his face, index finger brushing down his nose and then brushing aside the two, thick bangs dangling over the front of his visage. "And, I only remember making you sweat while we were making love, not afterwards." Saphyria stared into his pitch-black eyes for a moment but decided she was still tired so she placed her head on his chest. Her tail moved from her waist, tangling itself with his tail, wrestling under the sheet.

"Another nightmare," Kengeta answered dryly. A thin layer of veiling skin had fallen over his eyes as his head sank into the cushion of the pillow. He wrapped both of his arms around Saphyria's back, holding her for security. The nightmares were coming far too often and weren't quite like general bad dreams; there was something—or someone—very dangerous coming from somewhere far away. It was on a scale that terrified the former Dark Saiya-Jin King. Whenever he slept he felt a fierce energy that was constantly threatening to envelope him. "I've been feeling an incredible power flickering on and off since I returned to this Universe. I'm not sure what it is or where it is coming from, only that it's coming here."

Saphyria listened intently, an ear to his chest, listening to the escalated thump of his heart whilst caressing his abs absentmindedly. She was interested in the nightmares plaguing her mate, this was the first she'd heard of it given the time they'd been apart. It was a shock to her to find him so startled by the visions that came in his sleep. Or that he could worry about anything other than their newborn grandchild. "I too have felt traces of a strange energy. Do you think there's a chance of a mystery surrounding Tylithera? I can't imagine any being out there aside from either of our own races welcoming the birth of a half breed capable of annihilating planetary systems before she's even out of her diaper." A wide smile tugged at her lips as she was sure her words had been enough to lighten Kengeta's mood. "Relax, my love. In time all things shall be revealed. I think we should focus on the newest member of our family and the preparations of the King Ceremony now that we are mates and even by YOUR standards we are truly together at last" The sting of their ruined marriage was still fresh but she knew she would fully forgive him; like all things, it was just a matter of time.

The Dark Saiya-Jin tried to link the malicious energy that'd been haunting him with the birth of his grandchild, there was no connection. He wanted to think more into it until Saphyria spoke of a ceremony that'd crown him the king of her home world. "I have no intention of being a king again." Kengeta turned his face into the side of the pillow and stared toward the breaking light of the horizon; the very light his mate was hiding from, snuggling closer to his body and using the thin, soft material of the sheet as her shield. He welcomed the light of a new day, dark eyes gleaming, hair rustled by the gusts of wind blowing in from the balcony. "Neohja is my both my home and throne." This, he said even though it was known to be false as it was now ruled by Krysta.

Saphyria breathed out a sigh, narrowing her eyes from the pinch of annoyance that struck with his words; stubborn bunch these Dark Saiya-Jins are. "Fine. Let your thoughts focus only on Tylithera and me!" Her own thoughts were on herself and their bloodline, then she came forward and told Kengeta, "I'll decide on my heir soon so that when you leave with Tylithera I can join you; it'll be sure to give our daughter some comfort, though I can't imagine it being very much. I myself could never let somebody take my baby away, even in the case of Tylithera."

"Who do you have to choose from exactly?" The former king rolled his eyes down the backside of her body. By his account the only choice she had for an heir was their first born, Devarian Ken'ichi Ketsuke-DarkBlade. It was the only reasonable choice to make by his opinion. He stretched his tail out and its movement stole some of the white sheet from Saphyria's back, which quickly caught his attention, though an innocent motion by all means.

Umi's ruling queen growled at her mate, lifting her head and baring a look of pure aggression as she set her silver eyes on his darker orbs. "Ken-Chan is not lost to us; you said yourself you've seen and briefly spoken with him! Just because he is not as strong as his older brother, it does not mean I shouldn't take him into consideration when deciding on an heir. Ken-Chan is my son no different…" The large door at the south of the bedroom creaked open, she snapped her gaze that way and laid eyes on her most-trusted advisor and best friend, whom seemed startled; Saphyria could tell she heard the talk of Kengeta Jr. She sat up and pulled the sheet to the rise of her breast, quietly watching Seraphina until she cleared her throat.

"Pardon my intrusion—…" Seraphina's eyes drifted to the form further behind the queen's and she added on a bit more, "—Your Majesty." The Dark Saiya-Jin female placed her left arm over her abdomen and did a slight bow before continuing into the bed chambers, modestly looking upon the bare queen and her bedmate, hesitant to speak. "There is an urgent matter that calls for your attention." She felt the piercing gaze of the male land upon her, not in admiration though, the chills it sent through her body felt like dread. As if it wasn't bad enough she couldn't be herself in his presence but he had to be eyeing her like she was his worst enemy. Seraphina couldn't imagine what warranted it save for walking in at a bad time.

A coy smile played Saphyria's calm features. "You may speak freely in Kengeta's presence. What is this urgent matter, Seraphina?" She spoke quickly to try and divert the younger woman's thoughts from the prince she'd developed feelings for prior to his disappearance. In the corner of her eyes she caught the look Kengeta was sending Seraphina's way and wondered what he held against her. Then, she finally noticed the dawn she'd been concealing herself from up until now. How fortunate it was just early enough to start dealing with affairs of the kingdom!

Seraphina Uriel breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the queen didn't have her speaking in a code she'd hardly cared for. She stood straight and held both hands together at the front of his waist. "The elder Byakku members of the council have come forth with information of an ancient weapon that has been left unattended to for well over three thousand years. The last of the seals that were supposed to keep it asleep and contained, are on the verge of failing which will result in the weapon's release to follow through with its purpose for being created." The last of her words had her eyes straying from as far away from Kengeta as possible. A nervous energy was flowing through her body.

"Its purpose? What is the purpose it was created for?" Saphyria stiffened and froze as she had both hands in the depths of her hair, doing her best to fix it and make herself a bit more presentable. She tried to recall knowledge of any kind of weapon; it wasn't until she noticed how uneasy Seraphina appeared to be that it became apparent. "Inform the council that I will be with them shortly." She waited until Seraphina turned about and walked out of the chamber before she turned to face her mate, lips pursed together as she sought out the right words for what was going on. The hairs on the back of her neck rose at the feeling brought by his strong eyes. "Will you accompany me to the council's meeting?" Saphyria slid out of bed, toned, curvy body wrapped in the sheet she drug behind her, walking to a walk-in closet in search of clothing. "You will find that it'll concern you greatly, Kengeta."

The Dark Saiya-Jin sat upright against the head board, dark-tinted eyes following the path of his mate, pupils shrinking as anger rose; brows curved sharp over his eyes, his lips peeled apart, canines bared. "I'm sure you heard me when I rejected your invitation to be king so this urgent matter of yours applies to either our children or…" He didn't intend on finishing that sentence, he wanted Saphyria to. Kengeta slid out of bed and at that instance the black, elastic, Saiya-Jin suit appeared on his muscular frame, complete with white combat gloves and boots. His long, dark brown tail wrapped itself around his waist as he walked to Saphyria's side of the bed, and stood, waiting with both arms folded over his chest, hands gripping at the opposite forearm.

"The Dark Saiya-Jins," Saphyria admittedly growled in a frustrated tone. She'd always thought she'd seen the worst of his Dark Saiya-Jin arrogance but he never ceased to amaze her. She filed through a number of robes and garments until she found something satisfying to her eyes which she changed into inside of the closet. At the moment she didn't want to look at Kengeta because she was sure her eyes alone would give away what had Seraphina shook up just the same. "Our children will be spared but I cannot say the same for any of the others you have—or even the ones that aren't yours." It wasn't like she found any pleasure in trying to sting him with his own uncertainties toward their former marriage but the attitude he awakened with, she had enough of it.

Minutes later the temple dedicated to the pure-blooded Byakku elders was filled with select members of the royal council, state council and public council; and then there was the guest of honor hidden high up in a dark place watching.

"I need to know the full history of this weapon." Queen Saphyria stood center stage before chosen committee taking part in the meeting. Her bright silver eyes kept wandering to the dark recesses of the temple, seeking out where her mate was hiding; she could detect his presence, just not isolate it and it kept nagging her.

One of the elder Byakku stood with an arm extended toward the queen. His weathered features held remorse. "It was created three thousand years ago when a tribe of Dark Saiya-Jins crash landed on Umi and initiated a war in which we almost lost. Our only chance of surviving their relentless assaults and defeating them rested in a vicious creature we created, a Doomsday Device, it is called Lavos. It shares their passion for destruction, if not treasuring it even more," which the elder could hardly believe, yet knew it to be quite true. "Fortunately our differences were resolved and the blood ritual never occurred but…there was one who did not think peace with them was possible and so he did a partial blood ritual alone."

"Lavos was not set free?" Saphyria interrupted. She tapped her right foot impatiently. The elder meant no ill with his telling of the story so she withstood it. What pestered her was her not knowing Kengeta's whereabouts or the thoughts going through his mind as he too without doubt listened to the elder's story.

The elder Byakku continued. "No. The blood ritual merely brings Lavos to life. Three seals were set in place that kept it contained. The first seal was partially weakened when we were preparing to release Lavos; it was damaged by the improper blood ritual performed. It has been slowly decaying since the times of old, before the hybrid Saiya-Jins became the dominating species of the Umi."

"I would say it takes one thousand years for a pure-blooded Byakku's barrier to vanish; our ancestors were gifted with great abilities. It is the anniversary of the end of the conflict between us Byakku and Dark Saiya-Jins; today Lavos will grace us with his presence." Announced a second elder, whom seemed to be in praise of the Doomsday Device, and in its favor of awakening, knowing that it was obligated to seek the Dark Saiya-Jins and introduce them to their oblivion!

The more she heard the angrier she became with the elders. "Why wasn't I informed of this sooner!?" Queen Saphyria bore into the group of elders with daggers for eyes, losing her natural grace. She approached their seating area unable to suppress the anger lacing her vocals. "The times have changed! The Dark Saiya-Jins are not our enemies! This affair should have been addressed and handled long ago!" With her composure out of the window, so were her thoughts about her mate. She shook her head furiously, dark, long hair fluttering wildly behind her.

The first elder to speak said, "Lavos' seals cannot be repaired. Once tampered with it only comes down to a matter of time. We knew it was bound to happen because this story has been passed along for generations but none of us knew when the time would be. With great regret, Your Majesty, we could do nothing then and we can do nothing now." He eased back into his seat, sorrowful eyes avoiding the cold, aggressive stare of the queen.

"Fate!" Declared the bitter elder who stood tall and proud with his arms open. He refused to bite his tongue, even in the presence of the queen, more then aware of her lover being not just a Dark Saiya-Jin, but a king! He still carried the hatred of the war from three thousand years ago simply because he was a direct descendant of the very Byakku who went ahead with the blood ritual; strongly believing in the complete decimation of the Dark Saiya-Jins. "Is it not enough that the Triad Dynasty threatened to attack our humble planet if we did not submit their occupation of the entire South Galaxy? Am I the only one who remembers the short war fought where we formed the Galactic Alliances with other races enemy to Dark Saiya-Jins in order to endure their aggression? They are our enemy and the Universe's enemy; we are at war!"

"Enough!" Shouted the queen. In the rise of her anger the tribal marking of the Byakku took its pattern along her flesh. She sneered at the elder for his venomous words, and faced the temptation of sharing her own, but neglected it. "I will not tolerate such talk. Silence yourself or be silenced; I do not need a reminder of our recent affairs with the Dark Saiya-Jins. I will announce when we are at war and I've spoken no such words… But if this situation with Lavos is not handled then we might possibly have a war on our hands." The fear flowing through her disrupted her anger and settled her down, thus the distinctive markings of her Byakku trait faded from her skin.

Having heard enough Kengeta suddenly appeared to Saphyria's right; standing with arms folded over his chest, head cocked up, staring into the eyes of the bitter elder, and a look of disgust on his visage. "This fate you speak of will have no say in what comes of my race," he announced loud enough for all present in the temple to hear. In a sharp growl he bared two fanged teeth at the old council member, an act that dared him to continue talking such nonsense. He turned a full circle to address the entire council. "How is it possible your Doomsday Device," he'd give them credit for such a unique moniker, but only after he destroyed it, "is strong enough to battle the Dark Saiya-Jins of this era if it was created three thousand years ago?"

One of the council members, a hybrid Saiya-Jin arose. "Why is HE here? That Dark Saiya-Jin has no right to speak before the councils! Remove him from our presences immed—…"

Saphyria's right arm cut through the air, held out in front of Kengeta's chest. "This concerns him as well as his people; he very well has the right to be here and be heard!" She quickly silenced the protest. She could see he wanted to say more, which led her to conclude any and all debates about Kengeta's presence by saying. "As my MATE he is permitted to all privileges. Kengeta is not the ruling body of Neohja and has no status with the Triad Dynasty that goes against the terms of peace we've settled with them. If you require some means of tolerating him being present then think of him as a representative for his race; he will be heard!" In that short statement the queen settled the dispute and wore a proud smirk at how she'd gone about doing it—in the corner of her eye she noticed Seraphina giving her a nod of approval, that made her feel even better.

"How is it possible?" The hateful elder repeated the question, and then answered it. "Unlike you, we Byakku were born with a power that needn't be acquired through a dedication to life-long training. A great amount of life force was fed to Lavos when he was created. The energy you use is a lesser and inferior, generated by the body. We can tap into our life essence and utilize it in conservative amounts so we do not destroy ourselves… If you measure the life force of our ancestors with the mildly impressive energy you have developed, you will see that three thousand years of growth does not compensate for our ancestors' gifts. Lavos would've annihilated your kind back then and it will do no different on this day."

"In union with the life force of the Byakku whom selflessly offered themselves to Lavos, it feeds from the energy of the blood ritual. Even the smallest drop of blood will do, it incorporates the blood into its unique design and gains the greatest properties of what it is going to destroy." Explained a council member who hadn't spoken until just now. He studied Kengeta, truly wondered how he would tend to dealing with this great threat about to know freedom.

"…The spilled blood of a Dark Saiya-Jin," he whispered. He distanced himself from the here and now, actually taking notice of something he'd never realized before; there were times he felt a weak pulse of Dark Saiya-Jin energy and even smelled the scent of his kind's blood, but only such a small quantity. "The Byakku bloodline can detect its energy for what it is while I cannot unless I focus on the energy signature of the Dark Saiya-Jin's blood," and no sooner than the words left his lips Kengeta was concentrating on all the different energies throughout the entire Universe, which was a problem, because the one he sought was extremely weak and not even a solid life form. It was time to think of another method of tracking the creature.

A thin layer of veiling skin fell over his eyes as he tilted his head back, channeling both his thoughts and energy to lift his living conscious from his body; inner self levitating into what appeared to be a swirling vortex of lavender clouds; its powerful suction attempting to swallow Kengeta into the realm of the After World, but he put up a firm resistance and sent forth an energy beacon that'd gain the attention of the two he sought to see; the other twins that led the lost tribe of Dark Saiya-Jins that crash landed on Umi after the destruction of Neohja… And they didn't have him wait long.

Reks and Brahms; childhood friends and rivals to Kengeta and Veketto. The two of them appeared in the abyssal vortex, Reks sporting a cheeky smile while Brahms just nodded to greet Kengeta. "Your Highness," Reks said and started to bow.

"Reks, you know the formalities aren't necessary; even if I was still a king." Kengeta stepped forward to the two brothers and place a hand on each of their shoulders, surprised at how glad he was to see them again. "I need some information only the two of you can give me… Lavos."

Brahms flashed an alarmed expression, and then his features sharpened to a look of hate as he shrugged the king's hand from his shoulder. "Why do you need to know about it, Kengeta? Reks prevented it from being released. It should be of no interest to you." The mentioning of that monster brought forth the memories of the last moments of his life; both he and his brother sharing their last moment's amongst the living enforcing the union of their lost tribe and the Byakku; Reks' mate a Byakku female whom only he understood until the Brahms' death latched onto Reks too, and then somehow Brahms could understand her, the thing he heard from her was… she was with child, the first to be born between the Byakku and Dark Saiya-Jins.

"It is of great interest to me," Kengeta answered sternly, "because Lavos' awakening is now. I need to track this creature and destroy it before it can set out on its mission to slaughter our race." He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner as Brahms tightened up just as he mentioned fighting the monster in order to hold at bay their genocide. It became apparent that this Lavos' power must've been great for the arrogant, bull-headed Brahms to grow tense with worry.

Reks stroked his chin thoughtfully for a minute. It was a lot to take in for him; this was what he died to stop from happening and now three thousand years later while he is resting in peace he receives news that in the end he achieved only the peace. "Brahms' blood was used in the ritual to summon Lavos from its slumber," he stated blankly, shaking his head with a sorrowful demeanor on his face. "Lavos is a devastation very few will ever have the privilege of witnessing, even in the eyes of a Dark Saiya-Jin. If you're really thinking of fighting Lavos then let us know now so we can roll out the red carpet because it wouldn't be long before you're here with us." Reks voice was dry. He was plagued by painful memories.

Kengeta growled at Reks and Brahms, "It can't be that great… Even if it adopts our traits! Omega WEAPON was supposed to be the single most powerful entity in all of existence and he was destroyed by a Dark Saiya-Jin;" his Kid Kengeta clone spawned by the Kengeta Effect Crisis to be exact.

One of the brothers quickly replied, "Yes, that is true. An accomplishment on the behalf of Kid Kengeta but the fact that Lavos cannot be destroyed makes him a superior opponent compared to the Beyonder. How do you defeat an opponent that's unkillable, Kengeta? Lavos presents that challenge, my king."

Reks seemed to have dismissed the threat of Lavos with a mere shrug. "Kengeta will manage. Since you're here there is something I want to ask you; I know you've been having nightmares—…"

"Hmph! I see you spend a great deal of time watching me." Taken by surprise by Reks' statement he felt inclined to cut him off and end the conversation before it even took off. The nightmares— one thing he didn't want to discuss with the ghost.

Reks resumed. "Just because we're dead that doesn't mean we have nothing better to do than spy on the living in envy. I know what I do because something is trying to cross the fabrics of both dimensions. We all can hear the wail of its power stretching the realms… It wants you." The deceased warrior had never felt fear in his life, but in his afterlife, hearing the howl of a being even greater than Lavos filled him with fear and dread; he could only be thankful it wasn't after him.

The former king thought nothing of his friend's warning. Kengeta didn't want to admit to the unknown terror on the other side until it was in his face and needed to be dealt with. He set his eyes on Brahms saying, "All I need to do is track your energy signature and I will be able to detect Lavos; I have what I need, take care, Reks and Brahms." He started to leave but Reks remained there and so he waited to hear what the warrior had to say.

"Do her right this time, Kengeta; take care of Saphyria." He stared at the back of the exiled king, eyes boring right through him. Reks couldn't resist the smile that pulled at his lips because he knew exactly what Kengeta was going to say, and before the words were even spoken he'd laughed, but none-the-less…

Kengeta's head perked up, dark optics rolling to the side where he caught a glimpse of Reks' face. "And here I thought you had better things to do in the Afterlife rather than watching us. It was good to see you again, Reks. Let's try meeting on better terms next time and… not too soon that is for certain." He returned to his physical body; no sooner than he had left even though the conversation with the deceased twin warriors had taken quite a bit of time. His gaze drifted over the many faces concentrating on him and then to his lover's. The moment he laid eyes on her Reks' parting words struck him and he slightly winced, lips peeling into a sneer.

"What's the matter?" Saphyria's concern spiked when her mate had gone quiet. It was only a minute later that he awakened from the trance-like state and she was filled with questions; the first of which was, "What did you just do, Kengeta?" Queen Saphyria softly flattened both of her hands to his firm chest and stared up into his eyes. She felt his life force vanish for that short period of time and then it was there again. It was hard to believe the "great" Kengeta would just kill over, but she felt an overwhelming relief when he showed signs of life. In his eyes, she saw his iron-clad determination; such a familiar look her mate was known to bear, it was a statement that he was fine.

The Dark Saiya-Jin brought his right hand up, sliding his fingers in between hers and clutching her smaller hand. He concentrated on her for while before he could piece words together. "I have all I need to know about Lavos. When the seal fails I'll confront it and find a way to destroy it." Now that he knew what he was looking for he couldn't help but feel the oppressive aura Lavos was broadcasting all over the planet. It was a spine-chilling aura that put a lot of weight on him the second he locked onto Brahms' energy signal. The growing strength of the Doomsday Device made it quite known that time wasn't on his side.

"Our Lavos will not fall to the likes of you," declared the bitter Byakku whose anger flared along with the blood trait; pale skin illuminating in pattern to the form of a beast he was attributed to. "Lavos is the answer to Dark Saiya-Jin oppression; take heart that a savoir shall emerge from its three millenniums of slumber and bring justice through the destruction of the Dark Saiya-Jins!" The prejudice Byakku elder smiled a sadistic smile, vocals escalating in a pure evil laugh.

Seraphina stepped to the front in defense of her race; the first person to come to mind being her younger brother, Raijin, on Neohja with their father, General of the Dark Saiya-Jin army. The markings of the Phoenix slithered along her slender body, burning brightly, her eyes targeting the Byakku. She clutched both hands into fist, more than provoked to defend her race against any form of Armageddon. "The Dark Saiya-Jins are only doing what is to be expected of them," she announced, determined to say something to protest against the elder, "but Umi has been a planet of peace! We are not aggressors that push for war! Neohja, New Neohja nor Avalon has done any acts that break the treaty; Lavos targeting them will make us a target too and we will have no chance withstanding an attack from the two planets Lavos is not on!" Seraphina knew a many formations and tactics her kind would employ because of her father, General Raijin. But it didn't take the greatest tactician to see what would come of Lavos attacking any of the three planets across the four Galaxies. "While you praise Lavos as a Godsend it will unify our fate with theirs!"

"Well said, Seraphina." The world's queen was struggling to maintain her composure; embarrassed by the words of the elder Byakku whom was still living in the past; enraged to learn she had no method of averting a crisis with the Triad Dynasty; saddened the birth of her grandchild was ruined by this terrible turn of events; terrified for the danger her mate was quietly preparing himself for. Those glowing silver eyes rose up his well-built form, showing her nervousness.

The male Dark Saiya-Jin turned on heel and walked out the Byakku temple with no words for his mate or parting words for the council. He left with his arms folded, looking to be in thought, and long, dark brown tail swaying behind his tall figure. He'd had enough of that circus of a meeting. It was both disturbing and intrigue though to be faced with such a challenge upon returning to the Dormida Universe. It supplied him with the confidence that he still had a place and a purpose, even if it wasn't with and for the race he'd sacrificed so much to restore from their near extinction.

He was a warrior… The crown of kingship, the ruling of a world, none of it meant anything to a true warrior who had the utmost of belief in his way; Kengeta's existence was justified each time conflict arose and he battled; no politics or favoritism behind his action; fighting simply because that was his warrior way.

Kengeta's movement was blocked by Saphyria's sudden appearance in his path. He stood firm as the woman pressed both of her hands to his chest and leaned forward staring into his eyes. His tail curled around her slim waist then reeled her in closer before he wrapped his muscular arms about her torso. "I'm not bothered by that elder's meaningless ranting; I could care less about what happened three thousand years ago save for the fact I'm glad the events that took place made it possible for us to be together." His eyes soften and he leaned into her, face buried in the side of her neck. He was thankful for the strong woman he'd found a mate in because she showed him that even his race was capable of error, and for all his she was always forgiving.

In her mate's warm embrace Saphyria felt the tension lift away. She slipped both of her toned arms underneath his and slid them to his back, hands resting at his shoulder blades. "…How will you fight Lavos if you cannot power-up? You're still linked to Tylithera to keep her energy from rising; increasing your power beyond hers will bring her harm." The concern for her grandchild remained even though Lavos did not directly threat her. She measured the power the infant displayed at birth against what she knew her mate to possess… and what she as feeling beyond Lavos' failing seal.

There were a number of times that Kengeta-DarkBlade viewed himself as the greatest warrior in the Universe; he'd defied the extinction of his race, freed himself from a life of enslavement to Ultima WEAPON, held his own against Omega WEAPON, defeated every foe he was confronted with throughout various realms… and now to discover a monster of great magnitude rested within the bowels of this planet after all the times he'd come and gone. The Dormida Universe was his… maybe not the Pentora Universe, or the one beyond that one, but this was definitely his! "A Dark Saiya-Jin will prevail over Lavos." He was positive it wouldn't be himself but felt determined to fight a battle that would make it known across all of the Dormida Universe that he'd returned.

Images flashed through his mind; the faces of Dark Saiya-Jin warriors he considered capable of fighting Lavos: Veketto, his twin brother. Veruka, once a princess of his planet, now currently the queen of New Neohja. Saelora, his first daughter, but she'd only just given birth last night. Sion, a warrior and space pirate gifted with eternal youth. Unfortunately, Neohja had no incredibly great warriors since the time of his parting.

Seraphina cautiously approached the couple. There was a brief instance she saw herself and Ken-Chan holding each other in such an intimate and caring manner. The thought caused a jolt of pain to jab at her heart, but it served as a means of returning her to reality. "I've never asked for a personal favor…" The female warrior fought a battle within to keep herself from doing anything irrational and remembering her place as well as where her loyalty rested. "—both my father and brother are in danger. I ask that they both be granted asylum in Umi's sacred temple where they will be protected from Lavos."

The exiled king laughed at the female warrior's request, mocking her for the weakness she'd exposed and the lack of faith as well as Dark Saiya-Jin pride. He pointed an accusing index finger at the woman while shaking his head, staring through the bangs dangling over the front of his face. "Raijin will not resort to such a cowardly act; he is the proud general of Neohja, and the mentor who taught me the fundamentals of PRIDE and HONOR!" His lips peeled in an angry growl, his eyes hardening on the sorry excuse of a Dark Saiya-Jin woman. "I'd expect better of the daughter of him and the true Seraphina; perhaps the best of them rest in their son…" It was bitter and Kengeta knew it, he just didn't care. The more he saw of this woman, the more he resented her. This former king was embarrassed to know she was a Dark Saiya-Jin of his planet; she brought shame to General Raijin and Seraphina Uriel.

Saphyria's silver glare bore into her mate; she grabbed an arm and forcefully brought him to face her. "Seraphina is my best friend and most trusted advisor, she deserves your respect, Kengeta! I will not stand by and let just anything come out of your mouth." The queen's anger spiked when his arm was jerked from her grasp and his stare matched her with the same intensity. She wouldn't falter or back down from his ego or aggression though.

"…I've seen nothing that makes her deserving of my resp—!" Kengeta's sharp eyes widened, darted to the left, half of his body turning in tow. He was shaken by an explosion that was followed by a quake, the sky overhead darkened, whilst howling winds swept low with viciousness. The Dark Saiya-Jin stood strong and endured, baring his fanged teeth in response to the skyrocketing energy coming from the east. He clutched his gloved hands into fists, the muscles structuring his entire body tightening under the ferocious gusts of wind in union with the foul, earth-rumbling energy Lavos gave off. "Hmph! It's time."

A hybrid Saiya-Jin female fell from the sky, kneeling in front of the queen. "The creature's seal will give. What are we to do?" The female kept her uneasiness hidden from the queen to avoid raising questions of her being able to do her duties. She presented herself eager to serve. Then again, she knew it wasn't the people of this world that the creature would target save for Kengeta and Seraphina but there had been plenty of talk of what would come of the creature's release and fulfillment of its purpose, and that was the uneasiness she was masking.

Queen Saphyria slowly turned from Kengeta and to the female warrior requesting instructions. It was a challenging request too. "Under no circumstances are we to engage it until it's off this planet. I will take a handful of our best fighters and confront Lavos off-world." A tightening sensation rose in the pit of her stomach. Saphyria had no doubts it was from her mate's piercing gaze because she neglected to mention he would be the first to face-off against Lavos. The outburst toward Seraphina left her feeling he was incapable of not being bias, therefore incapable of fighting the creature with the best interests in mind. "Kengeta you will reside in the palace until the conflict is resolved; you have no authority on this world and you have connection with the Triad Dynasty that warrants you any say in this situation. I will not permit you to risk Tylithera's well-being on a battle we both know you cannot win in your current state." She turned to Kengeta only to be met with his back; front heading in the direction of Lavos' failing sanctuary.

The exiled Dark Saiya-Jin stopped in mid-stride. Cold, solid, ebony hues sought Saphyria, an emotionless glare that said enough for him, but maybe not for her to understand. "This may be your world but I am by no means inclined to tolerate your ignorance; attacking that monster will allow it to bypass whatever blocks it from attacking your race and bloodline. That would endanger Saelora and Tylithera who aren't in any condition to defend themselves." A soft gust of ki swirled around his body, knocking up a small shroud of dust as his muscular figure rose a few feet from the ground. Once he locked on to Brahms' energy signature the true impact of the creature's power sank in and it was enough for Kengeta to feel a small tinge of the chills crawling up his spine. It only filled him with more excitement though. "As the most powerful Dark Saiya-Jin it will want me dead first; fighting it will buy enough time for somebody to come up with a way of ridding the Universe of it." He silently wished for it to be Veruka who stumbled upon the scene of their battle… She would be the first he would want to know about his return for a fair reason.

No time to waste arguing with his mate he concentrated on the monster's energy and teleported to its location. He appeared before the spasming barrier, white energy crackling along its surface as it buckled and distorted under the pressure of Lavos' awakening. He mentally urged Lavos to break free and confront its destiny, three thousand years too late and face the ultimate of Dark Saiya-Jin potential!

Its hatred boiled. Its insatiable murderous craze drove it into a blind insanity. Lavos beat both fists against the barrier, left, then right, left again, repeatedly. It snarled as the spasming, white-electric energy sparked around its knuckles. It could feel the barrier growing weaker with each blow and kept at it, a savage snarl rising from its vocals, it snapped its head from one side to another; long, thin, snow-white hair fluttering wildly behind its cranium. It knew its freedom was just a couple of punches away and found the motivation to keep at it, one hammering blow after another, its entire body put into the ferocious punches it laid on the barrier.

Kengeta assumed an attack stance; standing on a side angle he presented his gloved right hand to the warped, distorted barrier, channeling a small amount of ki into his palm; it flickered to life in a spark of white, buzzing softly. "I am the mightiest in the Universe!" He declared to all within ear-shot and then propelled the tiny orb forward with a light burst that fed into its sudden growth, a full-powered blast that went onward with a screech until colliding with the seal!

At first it seemed as if the barrier had absorbed the energy blast, but seconds later it started to fluctuate, boils bubbled along its multi-colored surface until finally after some more abuse from Lavos, the barrier that concealed the entrance to the dark abyss that was Lavos' lair completely vanished; it shattered like a glass wall and as the shards fell the energy it contained turned to nothingness… and there was now nothing keep three thousand years of built up rage and hatred from three thousand years of struggle and determination for overcoming the odds.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes where stories were written in clear print. Kengeta's vocals rose in a threatening growl. Lavos snarled in response, its bulky mass stomping forward.

Saphyria and Seraphina flew over Lavos' lair to see it in Kengeta's face and neither of them seemed to be backing down. They both landed some yards away to avoid getting caught in the uproar of the battle promised to ensue.

The moment Saphyria's eyes landed on the creature from her ancestor's distant past she felt what had swelled inside of Lavos for the three millenniums it was kept behind the seals. She started to approach the creature. "I am the descendant of the Byakku royal family. I order you to cease and desist. The existence of an entity such as you is not required. Return to your slumber!"

Lavos snarled again, it was not threatened by her approach, yet it emitted a small burp of energy to deter her from coming any closer. It was not obligated to obey her; though it knew of her royal ancestry, her bloodline was diluted, an impure queen unfit to command it. Lavos set its eyes on the Dark Saiya-Jin and in the blink of an eye sped forward, delivering a punishing right hook that caught him in the jaw, and the blow belted him backwards. The creature took two steps to run after it but was suddenly hit in the head—its whole body trembled before it was broken down to a knee by the impact of the Dark Saiya-Jin's combined fist. Then it was struck again, even harder than the first time, this blow hammered Lavos into the terrain.

Kengeta floated a few feet in the air above Lavos, licking at the blood oozing from the right corner of his mouth, an angered frown framing his visage. As his second hit half way buried the creature he moved his hands from their double-axe hammer, placed the bottoms of his palms together, holding his hands horizontally. "I'll make short work of you!" A fiery, black aura flared around his body whilst an invisible ki built in the center of his merged palms.

Able to detect the energy of its opponent Lavos shrugged the ruined terrain from around its body, then caused an uplift with its energy, tossing the chunks of gravel at its target; huge semi-boulders wrapped in a thick layer of its energy.

Daringly, the Dark Saiya-Jin fired a flat, crimson beam from his hands which easily pierced through some of the rocks thrown at him, he was willing to take a couple of direct hits in order to see what kind of damage he could deal to Lavos. His crimson beam was a signature attack, Caronea; a flat energy beam that could piece through absolutely anything!

One semi-boulder smashed his left shoulder and tore his arm from its position; a second came in underneath the path of the beam, exploding violently against his torso, which broke his stance. He lost his levitation and crumbled to the ground, landing on a single knee. His eyes were concentrating on the impression Lavos made in the terrain. Kengeta's expression was that of shock upon seeing the creature emerge unscathed despite the good couple of seconds he'd held the Caronea beam on it. "What the hell…" And then Reks' voice spoke in his mind reminding him that the creature supposedly couldn't be killed. No less determined, he smirked and stood to his full height, stretching both of his arms out. "So maybe there is something to you after all."

Lavos' eyes scanned down its front to its asexual pelvic region where a thin stream of smoke sizzled from its exoskeleton bone. If it were anything other than itself it would've been cut in half by the Dark Saiya-Jin's attack. That thought sank in and filled it with even more rage. It roared at the target and rushed forward while throwing its right fist into his face—there was no impact. It quickly checked its surrounding as the male warrior had disappeared from its view. It remembered the feel of his energy and turned around with a speed that betrayed its bulky figure, back handing the Dark Saiya-Jin as he descended on it with another axe hammer strike, but instead was met with a swift knuckle strike. It memorized what his energy felt like so it could track it throughout the duration of their battle. It wouldn't be fooled by his speed.

Once Kengeta's feet touched the ground he slid backwards for several yards until he dug the fingers of his right hand into the terrain to stop himself. The right side of his face stung from that last hit; jagged bones stuck out of Lavos' knuckles and that time he couldn't avoid the full impact. He tightened the side of his face, closing that one eye and focused on blacking out the pain. "How do you defeat a creature that can't be killed?" What Reks and Brahms shared with him flowed through his mind. He couldn't come up with anything though… It wasn't often he encountered such an opponent. Even though he'd hardly put forth any effort he was sure this fight wouldn't be easy on him.

It utilized that blinding speed to get into the immediate of the Dark Saiya-Jin, something of a satisfying grumble coming from its mouth as it noticed the target seemed taken by surprise. Lavos wanted to make the most of it and so he grabbed the kneeling warrior by the head, slammed his face into its knee, held him by its wild, spiky hair with the left hand and dealt some abuse to his face with its right, grinding its knuckles into his face after punching him four times in the head. It then got low and delivered a gut blow that tore the target from its feet, his whole stomach caving in under the raw strength that Lavos possessed. Again it made some incomprehensible noise, and then struck the Dark Saiya-Jin male in the face with a finishing punch that sent him toward the horizon.

_Lavos doesn't hit that hard… but its knuckles aren't making the punches any softer._ Kengeta said in his head as he sailed backwards, face contorted in a frown, bleeding from the right corner of his upper lip, along with the scrape on his cheek. _There must be something about its body… It endured my Caronea, so I'm not sure what physical blows will do to it but there's no harm in testing its endurance, is there?_ He groaned and finally decided he had more than enough time to think; he righted himself and pushed both hands and feet into the planet to stop himself. The moment he stopped he saw a blur from Lavos' movement and powered up, a burst of ki that violently pushed against the creature's approach and took it off balance, and he capitalized on it.

With a second burst of ki he propelled himself at Lavos landing a solid right, and then followed with a left that had the creature staggering from the impact. He stayed with it, tightening his fist as hard as he could and then hitting the creature straight in the gut. The mildly powerful strike made it flinch, but wasn't hardly enough to stun it. He saw the counter-attack, and half way spun to the right, his left hand catching Lavos' oncoming fist. He sent his own across Lavos' jaw which had jagged bone of is skeleton protruding from its flesh, he cut his knuckles open but hit the creature so hard it did a number of hops on one foot before dropping.

In that short of exchange he had an idea of just how much the Byakku's monster could take. _It'd take 60% of my power to go head-on with it. It must have a weakness… Okay, Tylithera, I'll need you to be strong, let's up my power to 15%_. Kengeta shifted his legs shoulder-length apart, holding both arms against his sides, bent at the elbows, both hands forming fists. A powerful gust of wind swirled around his body as his aura manifested, lifting up dirt and debris, sending small tremors through the ground. The black aura flickered with sparks of gold as his hair stood up on end and gathered in thick tufts. A smirk rose on his lips. _I haven't used this form for quite some time. It brings back fond memories._ His aura swelled, turned a bright yellow, but his hair and eyebrows hadn't changed color, neither did his eyes… In his youth Kengeta thought of this incomplete Super Saiya-Jin transformation as the 'Burning Craze'. Young people and their whacky labeling for things!

Lavos recovered and set about to resume its battle with the Dark Saiya-Jin, instantly noticing the small change; his energy was greater than before, aura had changed colors, hair was stiffer and the pupils faded from his eyes. It studied him for a second but quickly lost interest in the change.

The half super-charged Dark Saiya-Jin flashed a wicked smirk and cocked his head high in a display of arrogance, making a waving gesture with his left hand to encourage another attack from Lavos. "I gave you the first round; time to get serious!"

In an explosive take-off the two forces of Kengeta and Lavos collided and with a flash of apocalyptic white they both landed colossal blows; Kengeta's bleeding knuckles smashing in Lavos' left eye, whilst the Doomsday Device jammed its bone-spike knuckles into Kengeta's left temple…

For the two combatants timed seemed to slow down for a short period; floating in slow motion, the pain of the punches taking time to flow through them, and the brute force behind each of the impacts allowing suspense to build before—

Fiery, dark-aura Kengeta was knocked clean across the terrain, head snapped to the back, face cringing up. A thin stream of blood slid down the side of his cranium, curving into his left eye, staining it with crimson. He closed that one eye and then tightened up his entire body, pulling his legs up to prepare to break from the course Lavos' hit set him upon.

The walking mountain of muscle that was Lavos skid at high-speeds only a foot off the ground, his massive form leaving a trail of scattered debris and broken ground. The monster had to manifest its powerful aura to weight it down, crashing down in a squatting position and quickly perking its head up to see what came of its Dark Saiya-Jin opponent.

Appearing out of thin-air Kengeta hovered a foot above Lavos, slamming his right knee and thigh into the creature's abdomen. The rough impact against the creature's rock-hard body burned into his muscles, and he thought he'd dealt a solid strike until that thing wrapped its huge arms around his body, in a vice-grip, squeezing him against itself. He'd gotten to letting out a gasp before the oxygen was forced from his lungs. His ribcage started to bend, spinal cord sending agonizing tremors throughout his body.

"Uh…aaahhhh!" Kengeta pushed his right arm out to the side of the monster's head and then began beating it with his elbow, repeatedly striking the side of its dome with the strength he could muster…

Lavos shook the captured Dark Saiya-Jin violently from side-to-side, tightening the bear hug, snarling, staring up at the warrior with glassy white eyes of the dead. It endured the elbow strikes, necking bending each time it was struck. It got excited by the warrior's pitiful struggling. It willingly, gladly took the elbows, continuing to thrash about with him in its constricting lock. It threw itself to the left and body slammed Kengeta into the face of a mountain, embedding him in as well, something of a mocking laughter lifting from its vocals as it pulled out of the impression, being showered by tiny specks of grit and rock, merely shaking its head to discard the debris from its snow-white hair…

And when it emerged, it held the Dark Saiya-Jin warrior so tight there was a full, smooth bend in his back; he writhed in blistering pain, grabbing for Lavos' head with his right hand and pummeling it in the face with square-on punches with his right, battering it with his fist in an effort to force it to give out on the hold. But, Kengeta wasn't so sure the monster was bothered given the hold was gaining strength.

In a last-ditch effort he palmed the monster's face, fully extending his right arm, and wrapping the fingers of his left around the forearm. Once had a firm grip on the anti-Dark Saiya-Jin's facial structure he channeled energy into his hand, blasting Lavos at point-blank range, the sheer force behind the blinding burst having a recoil that blew him out of the creature's embrace and sank Lavos two feet into shattered earth. He caught himself in the air and lowered his eyes to his opponent; once again unscathed by the up-close energy blast, yet he was free and that was what mattered most. He sucked in air quickly to replenish his lost breath; breathing in rugged gasps, frowning at the jolt of pain that came from his bruised ribcage; trained well though, Kengeta didn't let it show. His lips, speckled with blood, formed a smirk. "Truly... remarkable You're quite effective."

The Byakku's Doomsday Device lifted its head to lock-on to its target. The words spoken in Saiya-go were understood. It had no use for pride; the compliments meant not a thing. It formed deadly fists of its hands, baring its jagged teeth as a primal growl rumbled form its throat. It only wanted to fight. It knew one desire and that was to kill; partly due to the drop of blood that gave it life. It rotated it shoulders to rid of self of tension, then arched its head to one side, the bone in its neck emitting a loud crack...

The exiled king lowered himself to levitate one foot off the ground, body consumed in a gust-generating, black aura. "I want to think you are capable of understanding me: you're nothing, before this battle is over you will know and tremble before the might of the Dark Saiya-Jins you seek to destroy; and you will meet your demise at the hands of my kind, this I promise." Small bursting streak of golden energy bounced along his body; muscles hardening, his aura increasing twice in size, creating a fierce current of wind that blew across the terrain all the way to Umi's primary kingdom. In the wake of those vicious winds the sky darkened, as his energy rapidly raised, pitch-black clouds swirling above his body, drawn to take shape by the power he summoned from deep within.

"This place…" Saphyria's booted foot touched the dead earth, sinking inward an inch. Those bright silver eyes wandered over the area; a ruined village abandoned for ages now, yet as she sniffed with her nostrils flaring she could smell blood as if it were fresh. "It's where it all began for them both." The Queen was affected by a sickening nostalgia to find an epic battle taking place amongst the ruins of the old Byakku tribes, prior to the coming of the lost Dark Saiya-Jins three thousand years ago. The scent of blood sent electricity through her body.

The off-world beauty, Seraphina landed beside her Queen, acknowledging what she only read and heard stories of. She couldn't find words to properly address the situation, thus she said none. There was a dramatic battle happening before her eyes. The impulse was there; she wanted so badly to step into the fight; defend her loved brother and father from the death sentence Lavos intended to execute. Acting as only a spectator the tension amounted so fast, biting at her insides, the blood flowing through her veins boiling. _This is my fight too!_ Seraphina told herself, a stern look setting in on her eyes. She shifted her gaze to the queen, and surprisingly met her intimidating stare, and without a doubt knew her thoughts weren't private. The tribal marking of the Byakku painted itself along her skin; fiery phoenix screeching deep inside.

A clap of thunder above caused the two women to lift their eyes skyward where Kengeta and Lavos were exchanging blows; rapid kicks and punches from one to the other, neither of them defending in the exchange, taking whatever the other could dish and returning some of the damage. Their eyes followed as the two skipped from one spot to a distant location to the west; the ground exploded, a large shroud of dust rising.

Queen Saphyria delicately slid her left hand to the crook of her dear friend's neck, offering a soothing caress. "At the moment the only thing we can do is rely on Kengeta. If I—or any of the Saiya-Jins—attack it, I am sure it'll detect Saelora and the baby's power; both of them are on par with Kengeta, and less capable of fending for themselves." It stung her to say such a thing; placing a heavy burden on the shoulders of her lover, who'd only just a night ago returned to being that after a year's time apart and an encounter with his twin brother that'd never be spoken of. It must've been the cold winds of fate tossing her long, ebony hair about so wildly, nipping at her exposed skin. How could such a terrible thing follow a joyous event like the birth of her grandchild? Saphyria held the personal fear of Lavos coming in between her and her mate. It tore the queen apart to be forced to watch him fight alone…

Her train-of-thought was ruined a fierce blade of wind sliced the ground between herself and Seraphina. The earth beneath her feet trembled, then split open, separating her from the other woman. She followed the trail to its origin: Lavos jack hammering the terrain, unable to hit Kengeta who'd floated above and behind the Byakku's ultimate weapon of destruction, assaulting it with a barrage of energy blasts. "What's going through your mind?" She asked softly despite the great distance and brutal fight keeping the two of them apart. A knot swelled up in her throbbing heart. Saphyria flicked a few thin strands of hair from her face, leveling her eyes with the white optics of Kengeta's, staring into the infinity that exist behind the portals; somewhere in there something was ticking like clockwork, a reason for him fighting the beast even though he'd restricted himself to taming Tylithera's raging power.

A twisted expression of horror formed on Seraphina's face as she watched Lavos bash its skull against the Dark Saiya-Jin's own; a splatter of crimson she was sure belonged to Kengeta. It had her gritting her teeth, full, soft lips assuming an angered, flustered frown. Her features softened after witnessing the exiled king knee the underside of Lavos' jaw, knocking its head back. It flashed before her eyes; the never-say-never attitude that Kengeta Jr carried, fighting against all odds, relentless in his efforts, so full of prowess. There was no choice but to accept him for the valiant warrior he had always been, even if there were a number of things she didn't like about him. This was the first time she'd witnessed him in action and it filled her with a sense of pride, because she was of his race, born on his planet and once upon a time, his chosen planet-destroyer before she made the choice of serving the queen.

"I bet he's thinking of you," she uttered in an almost dreaming tone of voice, solid eyes following the high-speed fight ripping across the ground, booming throughout the sky—she was well-trained and found its pace rather easy to keep up with. What she said made her wonder: _Does Ken-Chan still think about me? Is he still fighting?_ She remembered him for the coldness he always showed to her, for the boy who was striving to prove himself to his inattentive father, desperately wanting to be as appreciated as his older brother and sister… and completely unaware or uncaring toward her acceptance of him, the strong feelings she developed for him. "He has no crown, no world, no race… only you, Your Majesty; his mate." A few steps were taken, no thought in them, just a curiosity that drove her to want to be closer to Kengeta in a hope that she could learn something about the younger Kengeta who resembled him perfectly; it was his handsome face she saw, his body bruising where Lavos struck him.

The Warrior-Queen found herself settling her silvers on the Dark Saiya-Jin female whom fostered adoration for her youngest son. The secret she harbored wasn't so secret because she knew the torch burning in the younger woman's heart; lit by her son in the same way that Kengeta got her. "It's a nice thing to say but when I look into his eyes there is nothing sweet or charming about him… He's cold, cruel, calculating, a thorough bred warrior that only looks toward his next great challenge." It was a trait she admired and loathed at the same time because his ways of life crippled their marriage. She continued, "He can be loving but it's not what I expect of him; knowing his heart belongs to me is enough, he never needed to shower me with affection," and he never did but her love for him was unmatched, even by the combined powers of every incredible fighter across the four galaxies of Dormida. "Kengeta is fighting because he is the best and the best never backs down…"

_I am the best! I am the strongest!_ Kengeta's fiery, black aura roared and sent him head-on into Lavos. He delivered a lightning-fast barrage of punches into the monster's body there was no countering or defending against; he pummeled Lavos with what had to be nearly forty-seven strikes in under two seconds; sinking his left fist into the creature's gut; a satisfying smirk crossing his peach, pale lips as it gurgled and spat, stunned by the successful strike. He gathered a portion of energy into his fist that gave off a muffled whistle against Lavos' flesh, and just as he released a ferocious blast that had spread to consume the monster, he put all his might into a final punch that had a tremendous impact; a jolt of recoil channeling through the bone of his arm, but as Lavos was hurled away he saw the creature's face contort; it'd been hurt by that decisive punch.

He stood absolutely motionless, eyes predicting the course Lavos was on, mind estimating when it'd regain itself. Then in a blink he vanished, appearing just above Lavos; skydiving with his left leg stretched out, yet another tremendous impact that broke the sound barrier and drove Lavos straight down, crashing into the planet, a large explosion of earth from its impact, along with a thick shroud. "Hmph. A mindless barbarian at the most," he said to himself in regards to Lavos. It was through channeling his energy into solid hits he toppled the murderous creature. There'd be no getting over-confident; Kengeta's aura blistered, roared to life around his body and he shot himself straight after his opponent.

The Byakku's Doomsday Device rose to a single knee, hissing as it got its composure together and started climbing out of the crater its collision created. It growled, rolling its dead-white eyes upward when detecting the nearby presence of the Dark Saiya-Jin. Lavos pushed itself from one side of the cliff, but before it caught the other side it stopped in mid-air, cringing from the knee embedded in its abdominal region. It gripped at the thigh of that leg, but had no strength for that second; breathless and seeing nothing but the knee and thigh of the male warrior. This didn't feel right… It was their destroyer, why and how was it being bested by one of them? It grew even angrier! This shouldn't have been!

The knee was pulled from is clutches, it heard a voice: "I bet right about now you're thinking that last seal of yours should've held out for maybe another thousand years or so?" And then were was laughter; taunting laughter of a boasting Dark Saiya-Jin that by all means should've been grinded to dust in Lavos' hands. Now it was beyond angry, Lavos was enraged, it howled to the heavens, looking to the front and behind, left and right; somewhere the Dark Saiya-Jin was staying within the massive dust cloud. Again, the Dark Saiya-Jin spoke: "How embarrassing it must be; you're supposedly The Great Destroyer of the Dark Saiya-Jins and here you are—!" Lavos detected his presence to the rear, twisted around and struck… "—hitting nothing but air."

"You… are my destroyer? Hah! It's a comedy! How about I send you to Earth, there're a few Saiya-Jins there you're better suited to fight; you're far below my level." Kengeta drifted through the plume of dust, creating various after-images that had a strong energy residue, sure to play games with the creature's mind. He observed the creature, racing through thoughts of how he'd maintain his advantage over it. He couldn't rely on the shroud for long, eventually it would have enough sense to power-up and disperse the cloud, so it became his primary function to use this precious time. He levitated; lying down in the air with his arms folded, tail wrapping his waist, comfortable for the time being.

"…And the best just can't help but boast," A small bead of sweat hung from one of Seraphina's slim brows; eye twitching as she froze, ears drinking in the loud vocalization of the male Dark Saiya-Jin. She wasn't fooled by the looks of the battle turning in Kengeta's favor, because Lavos' energy wasn't in the least bit weakening, quite the opposite. As she monitored the progress of the fight though one thing became clear to her; Kengeta was extremely aggressive in the air, more-so than on the ground. "Is Lavos more fit for ground combat rather than air combat?" For an answer she glanced to the queen, who appeared to be just as observing.

Saphyria slowly shook her head. That unique fighting style was something she'd seen before, knew all too well actually. "Kengeta developed his own fighting style which is formidable on the ground but lethal in the air—I remember him telling me when he was a child he trained a lot with your father until he perfected his style; he blends rapid motion into mildly powerful—deadly accurate—strikes." She recalled the times she'd fought his clones and each of them employed the same style as effectively as the original had. She was an expert when it came to close-quarters-combat and most forms of martial arts, one of the best in the Universe undoubtedly. It was a rarity she came across somebody capable of fighting at her intense level of physical combat but Kengeta's warranted deserved attention.

At the moment her lover was in control of the fight, she breathed easy because of it. His loud-mouth antics brought a slight smile to her pursed lips; his arrogance for once relaxing the queen. She kept her senses sharp while the two were within the shroud occupying the crater Lavos made in her planet. The wind born of their fighting blew roughly against her flawless features, eyes fluttering closed to shield themselves from small dirt particles being blown about; hair thrown violently in all directions.

"That is the same style Ken-Chan used the times we sparred," Seraphina noted out loud, having always been curious as to where he learned to fight in such an unorthodox manner. She could only guess it was apart of proving himself to his father; it was a challenge to learn, she could tell because Ken-Chan hadn't ever beat her, so determined to master it off sight alone. The realization made her admire the younger Kengeta even more—if possible—knowing that he didn't believe any feat was impossible. She held herself warmly, wishing it was his strong arms wrapping around her body; the thought of him enough to send chills through her perfectly-shaped figure. "I hope when he gets back he's improved on it; I wouldn't mind him actually putting me down for once…"

The female tried to stop herself at the end of the sentence, forgetting she was in the presence of her queen. "That was uncalled for; I apologize, Your Majesty. This isn't the right time for me to be side-tracked." She humbled herself before Saphyria, not realizing how caught up she was in the prince until she'd said too much. Now Seraphina couldn't bring herself to look the queen in the eyes, so she focused her sights on the battle and tried to get her mind on it as well; a lot was at stake here. Thinking about Ken-Chan was for her personal time only, not when she was on the clock and three thousand-year-old monsters were on the loose, its hostility a threat of war with the Triad Dynasty.

Queen Saphyria was amused by the talk of her youngest; it was relieving to know that she wasn't the only one who missed him. As her closest friend talked on the subject on him, the mother longed for him to be near, to know he was well. It was the desire of a mother to see her son achieved and with prestige that filled her with thoughts of seeing him as the heir to her throne; to take rule of all of planet Umi!

Not as fast as he wanted to be; Kengeta's entire face met the full backside of Lavos' fist from a backswing. His head was viciously knocked back, the collision so hard it disrupted his half-transformed state, the black aura surrounding his body dispersing into scattered, dying embers. He cringed, summoning up enough energy to keep the force from throwing him so far back.

His closed eyes snapped open on alert to see the behemoth of a monster in his immediate, a giant fist coming for another meeting with his face; Kengeta let himself fall into a backwards float, evading the right hook, then quickly rolled his body to the right, slamming the front of his left foot into Lavos' exposed abdomen; the creature's body sinking in where he'd been struck. The Dark Saiya-Jin threw his right hand out; unleashing a torrential wave of energy that consumed the creature's top half and hurled it away from him. He winced from the burning sensation in his foot, the hard-landed blow held nothing back on his end either.

It wasn't until he'd taken a brief second to locate his mate that he realized he'd just launched Lavos right at her! He cursed under his breath and then powered-up to his incomplete transformation; black aura blazing around his figure, whitened eyes locking onto Lavos as it was en route. He rocketed himself along the monster's course, flying as fast as he could to gain on it… Then it'd broken away from the energy wave pushing it, Kengeta arched low and came up from underneath the monster, and behind it, planting his knuckles into the center of its spine, which put a dent in its back and had it howling. Once its vocals died out he effortlessly tossed it from a balled up hand.

Again, none of this was right! Lavos could not be killed but it was losing! It thought about that while falling to the ground; straining to fix the impression the Dark Saiya-Jin left in its back, entire body filled with a strange sensation foreign of aching.

Upon greeting the ground it turned its head toward the disgraced Queen Saphyria and noticed for the first time the company she was keeping; a pure-blooded Dark Saiya-Jin female! Lavos lifted itself from the caved-in terrain, grumbling in its incomprehensible language, dead-whites coming upon the form of the female; power detection identified her to be weaker than the male warrior it'd been fighting.

It dismissed the presence of the male Dark Saiya-Jin and set itself on killing the female; dashing at her, swinging its left fist in the motion of a full left hook, but only to have its attempt parried; the Dark Saiya-Jin defending the blow with her right wrist, stopping its punch. This confused Lavos; her power shouldn't have been so high as to be able to stop it! Its white eyes shrank as the inky markings of the Byakku's Phoenix designed itself along her skin. It grumbled once more.

Seraphina flashed a slick smirk, rolling her eyes at the anti-Dark Saiya-Jin weapon. Those plump lips moved fully as she said, "Not the easy kill you expected, am I?" In the sly manner that was very Dark Saiya-Jin, she not only suppressed, but entirely hid her true power in the ancient Byakku's force that she was able to tap into. It was the ultimate trump card in the game of deception. The female effortlessly held the pressuring arm at bay while staring into the deep region of the creature's eyes. She utilized all her physical strength in combination with a small fraction of her energy when smashing the bottom of her palm into Lavos' jaw, crumbling the jagged bone sticking out into white dust and knocking it up several feet into the air.

Kengeta barrel-rolled through the air toward Lavos, snapping out of it when he kicked the tip of his left foot into the monster's face, his timing in perfect sync with Seraphina's; not that the two of them had ever fought together before. He had her mother's fighting style broken down to a science—much like his own—and could easily follow-up any of her attacks fluidly. His eyes tracked Lavos until it smashed into the planet, seemingly dazed—and Kengeta could tell it was from Seraphina's damage, not his. He shifted himself right and floated down in between Saphyria and the eager-to-fight Seraphina. His dark eyes brushed up and down her figure, a disturbed look on his face.

_I might actually be a little impressed…_ He thought. _Veketto, Sion, Fasha and I are the only full-blooded Dark Saiya-Jins to be able to reroute our power to access elemental and other forms of energy that aren't Dark Saiya-Jin. It's amazing she can learn to harness the Byakku's power and align it with her own. I guess it wasn't a mistake to make her take on her mother's name and role. It's shame she had to betray me; she would've been even greater than Seraphina under my guidance._

He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of the creature digging itself out of the surface. "It's indestructible." His annoyance showed when he folded his arms and dispersed his aura, powering-down for the time being. Kengeta's stare drifted to the side to give Saphyria the cue to speak on the subject of cutting this battle short of judgment day. There were a few methods coming to mind but none he could act on without increasing his power above Tylithera's tolerance. He measured he had enough to fight near 50% for a very limited amount of time.

Saphyria's bodyguard stepped up. "I'll fight with you, Kengeta!" She remembered the obligation she once had to the throne of Neohja; the King of Dark Saiya-Jins himself! It was an honor and privilege when she'd been appointed to filling the void her mother's death left and her father hadn't been more proud of her. Seraphina saw herself committed to it until she met Umi's queen and Saelora, then shortly after that came the division of Saphyria deciding to return to the planet she discovered to be hers instead of living on Kengeta's; she made a choice that day too. It changed a lot of things for her but if she could go back in time, she would make the same decision again.

Neohja's exiled king shot a heated glare at the female about the same age as his first daughter. "You made your choice; stay out of my way otherwise I will kill you." His tone was sharp, but normal, just enough emphasis for her to think twice about placing herself between him and Lavos; he could say it was an accident when blasting them both.

With a deep, guttural growl he powered-up; the planet groaned and shook violently in the wake of his rapidly growing power. The muscles structuring his body tightened and harden, wild, jet-black hair standing on-end and gathering in thick tufts. The ground beneath him started to crumble apart, so he lifted himself up, shifting both arms out to his sides and spacing his legs apart at shoulder's width. "Where I walk, I walk alone!" He exclaimed through grinding teeth, a fierce, aggressive look coming upon his visage as his skin complexion slightly darkened. His black aura began to manifest gold, bio-electric energy; it bounced and crackled all along his body, more-so in his hair; flashing between a dark-tinted gold, as well as his tail and eyebrows. Kengeta's eyes briefly turned a bright sparkling blue at that same time. "When I fight, I fight alone!"

This was the story of his life as he saw it; there'd only been him at the start and without a doubt he would have only himself at the end. But he wasn't bothered by the thought one bit. He was a true Dark Saiya-Jin!

Kengeta's vocals emitted a small chuckle as he leveled his intense eyes on Lavos as it staggered to its feet at last. He positioned both of his arms out to the front, shifting his hands horizontally and placing the bottom of his palms together. He channeled a large portion of energy at the center of his merged hands, while targeting Lavos with an imaginary cross-hair for absolute precision. "If I ever needed assistance it wouldn't be from a misguided, traitorous woman like you!" It became evident that he hadn't let go of—or forgave—her betrayal as he spat those venomous words out whilst being overtaken by the rage brought forth by his transformation. And the reminder served as the final key…

"FINAL BLAST!" A titanic, torrential wave of energy erupted from his hands, sweeping low along the surface of the planet, carving a valley into the land and viciously smashing against Lavos who'd challenged the power channeled into the energy wave, but was easily overwhelmed. In dramatic display of his abilities Kengeta angled the direction of his energy wave once he'd successfully caught Lavos; mentally pushing it along the crust of the planet until he had enough momentum to arch it, sending it out into the black of space and even further… In his mind he had an image of all the planets in the region of the South Galaxy Umi rested. He sensed a dying planet a fair distance away and set his Final Blast to bury Lavos in the core of the decaying world. In the midst of the attack he transformed into his legend: Golden Super Saiya-Jin! It fed him the boost of power needed to make sure Lavos made the journey. Afterwards, he teleported without a word.

The devastating Final Blast shot clear through outer space past numerous worlds and moons. It was aligned with a far-off world, void of life and on the verge of death; its surface broken so the entire world looked to be made of mammoth trenches. It was a lonely world, no moons or sisters and nowhere near the other colonies.

Lavos exploded into the atmosphere, its flesh burning white; it bellowed and continued trying to get off the massive energy wave. After breaching the atmosphere its descent became so much quicker and the energy wave hadn't lost any of its velocity. It curled up into a ball and readied itself for the impact, focusing all of its energy in absorbing as much as the damage as possible; even if it couldn't die it knew the terrible pain that lay ahead of it.

The Dark Saiya-Jin's icy, cerulean optics followed Lavos; brutally crashing into the world's surface with a tremendous, explosive landing. He felt a smirk rise upon his lips. The crust was easily penetrated because its core had been drained of its Gaia, which meant only one thing: the eternally young planet devourer, Sion, had visited here either while pillaging as a space pirate or by orders of his mate, Queen DaioChan of planet Avalon which ruled all the South Galaxy except for planet Umi. "Hn. It shouldn't take it that long to climb back up." He only wished the core of Aspien had a little more life in it but nonetheless, such a desolate place served Lavos well, infinitely far from any Dark Saiya-Jins. Kengeta was almost content with leaving, except his hunger for battle had grown fiercely and the scrimmage with Lavos on Umi—nothing more than an appetizer!

A dry wind blew through his dark gold hair, matching brows furrowing as his same-colored tail slid around his waist. His tail was the one thing he was absolutely protective about, and not because like the Saiya-Jins, it could be used against him; Dark Saiya-Jins considered their tails sacred. The time he spent on Earth made him think of the male human species worshipping their manhood. He rolled his eyes down, an agitated frown rising on his face. He silently debated which would be a greater loss and then realized, _I have way too much time on my hands. Maybe I blasted him too deep?_

Lavos erupted from the crust with a beastly roar, rock-hard, muscular arms raised above its head, a look pure hatred on the monster's face, eyes burning with a murderous intent. The abomination of the Byakku climbed out of the massive crater, kneeling on its right leg, grinding its bone-spiked knuckles into the rotting terrain. The sight of the Dark Saiya-Jin opposition made it snarl. It shrugged molten embers from its back and shoulders, unbothered by the burn that failed to penetrate its skin. In a language that was its own it grumbled and stalked toward its target, towering over him by some good three feet, twice his physical size and indestructible, it was time to live up to its expectations!

There was a difference than several minutes ago. Lavos felt it, just didn't know what it was. As it arose to its full height the monstrous entity examined itself; bringing its rough hands to its face and clutching them into fists. It felt stronger. It felt faster. Eyeing the Dark Saiya-Jin, it felt compelled to put itself to a test!

Lavos sprang into action dishing out a series of right-handed machine gun punches, its arm appearing as six rather than one, going straight at the Dark Saiya-Jin's spiky crown. It wasn't surprised when the warrior was dodging, ducking and moving through the barrage of punches, but… Lavos noticed the change; in his eyes the male warrior moved slower, his movements could be detected with more ease. It introduced its left fist into the punching and dodging, moving that arm just as rapidly as the other and it forced the Dark Saiya-Jin to increase its speed even more… and Lavos followed him, matched him and then surpassed him!

The Doomsday Device retracted its left arm but kept at the warrior with its right, eyes concentrating on his movement to anticipate his next move then finally Lavos struck, embedding its right fist in the Dark Saiya-Jin's gut; so much power behind the blow the target gave off a gagged scream, coughing up a bubble of blood that popped and oozed down his mouth. It made a noise that might have been of satisfaction. The creature's will to battle was revived when landing a solid hit and with such authority behind it. It carried the Dark Saiya-Jin, spinning around three times before hurling the enemy off in the direction of a large bluff. Its eyes hardened on his fading form… and in then in a display of incredible speed Lavos was running alongside the warrior's airborne form, pummeling him with body strikes while en route to the bluff, bending his body in many awkward, painful ways. A second from the Dark Saiya-Jin crashing into the side of the bluff, Lavos let his aerial body gain ground and grabbed him by his left ankle, using his momentum to whip him around and throw him back the way they came.

It hurt… all over! Kengeta's body tensed under the strengthened punches of the brute. _What is this!? All of a sudden he's fighting at an all new level! It's like…_ His eyes shot wide when the depths of his mistake hit him like a sack of bricks. Those icy, cerulean jewels held a still image of the monster's freakish face. He was stunned by a realization, he couldn't break himself from the course Lavos threw him in, and he was entrapped by his thoughts. _I'm its first encounter. It's developing itself as the battle progresses. It'll take everything I give it and then come back in just moments with five times that strength and speed. …Maybe it isn't a sorry excuse for a destroyer after all. If I continue fighting at this level then the bar will be set extremely high for whoever encounters Lavos next._ For some reason Kengeta was smirking. He liked the idea of allowing the creature to measure up to his fighting potential.

His keen eyes caught Lavos despite that awesome speed; he rolled himself to the side and slammed the tip of his left boot into the side of the creature's cranium. After knocking it out of its rapid movement he slipped behind Lavos, tightening his right arm and forming a ball of energy around his fist. He waited until the creature was turning its head around to see what was going on before he drilled his energy-coated fist into the monster's spinal cord, detonating the orb of energy and sending it off toward what appeared to be a dried-up sea.

Instead of pursuing Lavos, Kengeta landed from his levitation and looked down the front of his body; muscles throbbing and burning from the pain he failed to absorb with his energy. He displayed an angered sneer with narrowed eyes. "An interesting turn of events; the Byakku truly created a fighting weapon that is capable of destroying my race. And here I am assisting in its growth… This is proof that Dark Saiya-Jin power is not absolute, nor is the Triad Dynasty's lock on its three Galaxies. If Tylithera hadn't been born—if I hadn't returned—it would have annihilated all three worlds. It's time I brought forth the measures I'd taken years ago." Kengeta saw a sparkle of light in the distance that soon revealed itself to be Lavos charging at him, engulfed in a blazing sphere of energy, howling bloody murder and driven by the basic instincts of the Dark Saiya-Jin Brahms; fighting and killing!

Kengeta shot himself at Lavos head-on and their collision was of tremendous proportion; the dying planet trembling as they slipped into a state of hyper combat; trading kicks and punches at lightning speeds, generating fierce levels of energy. The earth shook violently, massive chunks lifting into the air the size of mountains. A huge dome of pure, loose, renegade energy surrounding the two of them, growing larger in size each time one of them landed a hit, it flashed between Kengeta's black aura and Lavos' sickly green aura, the two forces of energy battled as hard as the fighters, pushing against one, the balance of power constantly tipping in favor who the one getting the most hits.

It was a daring and high-risk tactic; Kengeta put his physical might to the test against the monsters, enduring all it sent at him and returning as much of it as he could. His warrior passion wouldn't allow him to back down. He was determined to beat the creature at its own game. He huffed and puffed, breathing ruggedly. He dodged what he could, and what he couldn't he took straight to the face or body, forcing himself to stay in it, rapidly delivering kicks and punches packed with as much power as he could channel in between the milli-seconds he and Lavos weren't bashing each other's head in.

_It fights like a barbarian… The lack of a polished fighting style is something I can use to my advantage!_

The exiled king ducked a right punch, caught a left-legged kick with his right arm, hooking it around the bulky limb. He then drove his palm into the center of the creature's face, while pushing it backwards to get it off balance. The crushing blow smashed the monster's face in, a punishing hit that knocked it away… "Now!" Kengeta shouted at no other than himself, rocketing forward and crashing into Lavos with his own aura burning like a sun. He pushed Lavos against the wall of the dome. It was sheer genius; driving Lavos into the wall of struggling energies and then powering up to take full reign of it and with the Byakku's weapon embedded in it, he detonated the entire dome!

A catastrophic explosion ensued, spreading a thick cloud of dust around the entire planet, blocking the setting sun, and blanketing the planet in darkness. The whole world shook under the tremendous force of the detonation, a large continent-sized piece of land sinking into the core of the planet. It was a devastation that took the last bit of resistance the world had… it was now on the verge of crumbling apart into space dust. What was left of its energy went into the erupting volcanoes, the lightning that reigned from black storm clouds, the unnatural weather patterns occurring all over the world, though there was no one to witness save for Kengeta and Lavos.

A battle-damaged Dark Saiya-Jin staggered from ground-zero, left arm folded over injured ribs, right gloved-hand attached to gushing wound on his left shoulder. His tail hung loosely from his waist, bleeding from scrapes and scratches. The pain was excruciating but Kengeta's desperate, dramatic attack paid off. He stopped several yards from the crater that was the size of a full-developed metropolis, glaring over his right shoulder, a look of undying hatred on his bloodied visage; one eye closed the other only half way open, and his lips shaping an angered frown. "I would have never imagined myself resorting to Saphyria's technical style to pull off a victory." The agitation was apparent in his voice; he spoke not so very pleased with himself and the extent he'd went to in order to prove his might to be greater than any others'! It left a sour taste in his mouth…

His sixth sense for energy detection was on high alert; Lavos giving off the most bizarre signals he'd ever felt. It caused him very little concern though because his point was made when he looked into the monster's eyes and saw the terror of impending doom, the inescapable fear of death… even though it'd been proven to truly be an immortal.

Kengeta spat a mouthful of blood and wiped his mouth with his left wrist. His mind stretched the far distance between Aspien and Umi, locking onto Saphyria's energy and using it as a homing beacon. "You may be indestructible; immortal in a sense," he had a few parting words for Lavos before he cleaned his hands of the Doomsday Device. "But… I am the supreme warrior of the Dormida Universe. You'd do well to remember that, Byakku weapon." His mind raced in reverse to the instance the explosion happened; he fed all of that renegade energy into Lavos' body once he had control of it and the creature trembled with fear, was teased with the possibility of oblivion, briefly losing its belief of being indestructible. Kengeta hadn't been able to escape the atomic explosion but survived it just the same as Lavos, except he was walking away while that creature was sleeping uneasy, tormented by nightmares brought forth in its unconscious rest; being utterly defeated by a Dark Saiya-Jin!

A victorious Kengeta left his fallen opponent to Aspien's final moments. His savagely abused body shifted from one point of the dimension to another, instantly appearing on Umi, in the palace court yard in the presence of his mate and her companion, Seraphina. He eyed them, optics losing their cerulean glow to their natural, dark-colored tone, whilst his dark-tinted golden mane settled down, losing its energy-laced illumination. There were no words for either, he walked on past them until his senses were triggered by Saphyria's speedy movement, obstructing his path with her body. "…It's in his hands now." He offered her those few words and when she remained stationary, seemingly unsatisfied with his shared words he growled, releasing the parts of his body he'd been holding and stood as the proud fighter he was.

She placed both hands at her hips and glanced over his wounds, at face value he didn't look too bad. And it wasn't his injuries that were bothering her, but the fierce cries of the new born child in the palace. The overly concerned mother and father of said child. The thing is she couldn't say anything about it. It came to her the moment she locked eyes with him that every precaution was taken, every second was calculated and here he was still alive after a battle with his kind's Doomsday. Their grandchild was still alive, though mildly strained by the energy output. "His? Lavos' power is far too high for any single warrior to take on. Are you talking about your brother?" Saphyria had no idea what to think when he shook his head at the mentioning of his twin, Veketto. "I can't entrust this dangerous task to anyone else. Umi's army must be organized and dispatched to deal with Lavos."

Kengeta walked right through Saphyria to continue on for time to rest, recover and dwell on thoughts. "You'll be sending your people to die horrible deaths. As hard as I find it to believe; Lavos won't be around too much longer." It bothered him greatly. In the seconds before he left Aspien he came across an energy signature that was too much like his own with the only difference being his significant strength while the other was average. Kengeta didn't know what had brought him back only a day later or why he was going to finish off Lavos… What bothered him was after seeing Seraphina's display, he got a feel of that strange energy and the warrior heading to Aspien was a powerhouse based off that different, yet recognizable, powerful energy source.

One battle subsided for yet another to rise…

"Now the true battle begins." The warrior declared. He extended a gloved hand toward the fallen Lavos, curled all fingers into his palm and then concentrated on the bedrock the behemoth was buried in, his power manifesting in rays of white light that disintegrated the terrain from around the monster.

A lone figure levitated over the beast, clothed in black elastic-like bodysuit, torso fitted with a white, gold-trimmed Saiya-Jin combat armor, his appearance finalized by the traditional combat gloves and boots. A mirror-image of the warrior that just recently departed, but with a much more youthful appearance… and this newcomer wore makeshift bandana that wrapped around his forehead on an angle that completely covered his left eye. His one eye held a still image of the unconscious monstrosity, brow slanted down, and aggression set in.

"...In that feeble mind of yours, you had some ideal that you could attack Seraphina—I was watching your battle with Kengeta. You really weren't all that impressive but since he's whipped you into fighting shape you just might prove to be what I'm looking for." The newcomer's keen eye caught the twitch of a finger and even the slight flutter of its eyelids. His levitating form lowered enough for his shadow to loom over the tumbled titan and let it feels his presence; the voice wasn't just in its nightmare but a new reality that had come upon it. "That is… unless, of course, you'd rather fight unsuspecting women rather than the Dark Saiya-Jins you were created to destroy?"

The talking taunted it out of its unconscious state, all its senses on high alert, triggered by the presence of—not completely another? It felt the same. The voice was different, not as rough or as deep but it was taunting all the same. It spoke in Saiyago, provoking it to awaken from its uneasy rest and it did…

A completely rejuvenated Lavos sprang from the decayed earth straight up into the air to be face-to-face with… a different warrior. "Grraagghh…" It gazed over this new warrior to confront it; a half breed Hybrid Saiya-Jin and Dark Saiya-Jin, detecting genetic markers identifying him as an offspring to the Byakku's royal bloodline; he looked exactly like the Dark Saiya-Jin it'd been fighting with the exception of a different choice of attire. Knowledgeable of the Saiyago language and who it was in battle with previously it grumbled its first word: "Kengeta—"

"—Jr." The half breed warrior intercepted Lavos' speech with a bit of snickering and the last touch on his name. "I am… Kengeta Ketsuke-DarkBlade, the son of the Queen of Umi and the former King of Neohja and I know what you're thinking Lavos; by me attacking you, you'll be able to annihilate all the inhabitants of my home world and erase the existence of the Hybrid Saiya-Jins along with the Dark Saiya-Jins and make the Universe a better place for all. Reasonable, I admit but… you won't be making it past me. Unlike the warrior you just fought I'm by no means limited in how much power I can summon and furthermore I know what to do with an indestructible abomination such as yourself. As I said before, the true battle begins!"

A beastly roar was emitted from Lavos and it tried to raise its right arm to strike the other Kengeta but its effort was in vain; an internal mental function prohibited it from harming the royal bloodline of the Byakku. It snarled, snapping its jaws at him.

"Oh… Here's some incentive," Kengeta Jr. delivered a quick right hook to the side of Lavos' face and followed up with a swift knee into the abdomen. Not for a single second did he break direct eye contact with the creature; it brought a smirk to his youthful, handsome visage to see the bulking behemoth flabbergasted by the pain it felt from only two blows.

Lavos' response was a right punch while that knee was still sinking into its stomach but Kengeta Jr. caught the arm with both hands, whirled the monster around and effortlessly tossed it off into the distance. He powered-up instantly, transforming into a Golden Super Saiya-Jin! The force behind the transformation smashed a crater into the ground that was disheveled when he rocketed after his opposition, charging into the airborne Lavos and ramming it with his right shoulder, an explosive impact that propelled the monster even further.

It broke from its course and planted itself on the ground, its landing hot and hard, forming a massive crater. Lavos shook its head furiously and held both arms out to the front, with its hands clenching into fists. It blathered in its language and mightily stomped its right foot into the terrain. Lavos knew not to fight in the air now after the first few hits it received; the same fighting style was being mimicked. Lavos twisted its torso to the rear, bent down and ripped a huge chunk of land up with its bare hands and threw it at Kengeta Jr. with all its physical power—

He drifted a few inches to the left of the flying earth's course and before he knew it Lavos had him by both feet, swinging him like a bat at the misshaped piece of land. He was taken by surprise and the only thing he could do was shield himself, crossing both arms over his head and tucking it down! The collision shattered the pitched landscape into hundreds of fragment… it was an impact he could endure and brush off, but he felt himself slip into rapid movement and when he dared to peek from between his crossed arms he saw the surface approaching fast—he was brutally slammed into the surface, buried torso first in the ground, trembling from the violent surge of pain that tore through his body.

Lavos walked in circles around the half buried warrior glancing to the stars; far away where it emerged from its sleep it detected two energies that rivaled the Dark Saiya-Jin called Kengeta. Its white eyes narrowed in thought, it was more interested in the stronger powers it could sense rather than the ones that kept their energies hidden… cowardly fighters that had no chance of matching its brute strength! Lavos wanted off this dying planet. It heard the noise of the opponent digging itself out, but ignored it, Lavos began walking in the direction it was feeling the… ultimate energy. There was its challenge!

A few mild bruises, his suit torn around the arms, but brushed a smudge of dirt off his cheek with his thumb and set his sights on the back of the mountain of muscle as it wandered away. "…The girl, my niece… It's unnatural to possess that much energy at birth! But then again she inherited every unique and freak gene between my mother and father, it's really no wonder. All I got was the sloppy left-over's of a twerp clone." At one point in his life he would've been jealous but now he considered it all a ridiculous. "You're turned on by energy, eh? I'll give you a taste of my power then!"


End file.
